parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style)
LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Cinderella *The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Lily - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Bentina Beakley (DuckTales) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Dormouse - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *The King of Hearts - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) Scenes: # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored ("In a World of My Own") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit ("I'm Late") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Bagheera/The Bottle on the Table # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Phineas and Ferb ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 7 - "The Crab and the Octopus" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 9 - A Worm with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Caractacus P. Doom/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets the Cheshire Skunk ("'Twas Brilling") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards' March/Cruella de Vil, the Queen of Hearts # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale # Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Alice Rosita-0.jpg|Rosita as Alice's Sister Figaro-Pinocchio.png|Figaro as Dinah Bugs Bunny in Animaniacs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera as The Doorknob Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as The Dodo Potty the Parrot.png|Potty the Parrot as The Parrot Next to The Dodo Phineas Flynn.jpg|Phineas Flynn as Tweedledee Ferb Fletcher (TV Series).jpg|Ferb Fletcher as Tweedledum Krabs.jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as The Walrus Squidward likes neither.png|Squidward Tentacles as The Carpenter LowlyWorm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Bill the Lizard A Cinderella Disney 1950 DVD Review 737.jpg|Cinderella as The Rose Ariel.png.jpg|Ariel as The Daisy Slappy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as The Snooty Flower Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as The White Rose Proud-heart-cat-care-bears-family-94.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as The Lily CaractacusPDoom.jpg|Caractacus P. Doom as The Caterpillar Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) Mrs. Betina Beakley.png|Bentina Beakley as The Bird in The Tree Pepe Le Pew in A Scent of The Matterhorn.jpg|Pepe Le Pew as The Cheshire Cat Mario03.png|Mario as The Mad Hatter Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi as The March Hare clyde-donovan.png|Clyde Donovan as The Dormouse Goodfeathers.jpg|Bobby, Pesto and Squit as The Card Painters Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as The Queen of Hearts Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as The King of Hearts Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof